The Killer and The Horror Show
by Flapjaw
Summary: Lori Meyers is having strangely vivid dreams about a certain urban legend.


Lori Meyers was having a weird week.

It all started when a cat named Mae, given name Margaret Borowski, had asked the young mouse a question on Sunday. "If I told you I was actually a killer now, like, with people dead because I made them that way," It was a redundant statement, but the emphasis in Mae's voice on the second way of phrasing it had made it more striking than it ever would have been otherwise. "Would you be scared of me?"

"That depends," Lori had replied, her hands shaking with an emotion she couldn't place at the time.

"On what?" Mae was casual about it, so confident as she sat herself down in front of her much younger friend.

"Did they deserve it?" There was no one else around their isolated little rooftop, the place Mae said she used to frequent when she was Lori's age. A place with no witnesses.

So, unseen or heard by anyone else, Mae smiled softly at Lori and gave a little nod. "Oh yeah, they deserved it alright." _Her eyes..._

She had dreamed of Mae that night, her claws flexing comfortably around the handle of a bat, that confident look still on her face. No one stood a chance against her. They were so vague and unimportant to Lori: just projections for her to watch, falling, bleeding, dying. _Just_ shapes. They died by the dozen in Lori's subconscious, the image of Mae slowly growing more astral, more impervious, bloodier.

She was unstoppable, unmitigated, _unimaginable_ though imagined, a feeling in Lori's bones as she woke telling her that she _had_ to see the real thing, that it would be even better.

She knew what she had felt when her hands shook the day before. It was excitement. Heavy, but not pure. Her excitement was tempered by fear, and that made it so much better. She struggled to breathe.

That was only the first dream.

* * *

Mondays would always come and go miserably before Mae returned to Possum Springs, but she trudged like Lori did through the snow, and when school was out they spoke again. Lori had always had an interest in Mae as an urban legend, the girl with nightmare eyes who nearly beat Andy to death for no reason at all. Now Lori knew her; the woman, not just the legend.

"Hey Killer." Lori was almost reverent when she said it this time.

"Hey Horror Show." Somehow that sounded like a compliment from Mae's lips.

 _She couldn't breathe._

In the night the visions returned, but now Mae wielded a kitchen knife, and she killed only one bloody shape. Slowly, with poise, straddling her victim, torturing it, and moving like a Goddess.

* * *

Tuesday was her birthday party. Lori would be fifteen. Her father didn't invest in decorations, nor invitations. He didn't have the time, working so much. Half way through the mockery of a party he fell asleep. Lori didn't have friends her own age, just other kids who thought she was an amusing oddity, but Mae was there. "Sorry I'm late," she'd said. "Germ needed me to scare a bitch for him." It was her best birthday since her mother had passed.

She dreamed of the church. Mae's unmoving body laid out before her. The bruises and scrapes of her fall were easily visible through her fur, if Lori just looked closely enough. If she just stared long enough, anyway. Such luscious fur. So strong, to survive that. They shot at her, but who? _They deserved it_. Who had Mae killed? Not the weak victims she'd already dreamed up, but something frightening in its own right, surely.

* * *

She awakened crying, and she couldn't stop sniffling until she saw – This time, she would visit Mae. No more waiting. She went to the nice neighborhood. She knocked on the door. "Lori, right?" It was Mae's mother. They'd spoken in the church.

She had seen Mae's room that day. They spent hours there, just talking, Lori's hands shaking, questions for the cat going unspoken, until Lori mustered up the courage to stutter out: "Wh-where's your b-bat?"

"I can't keep one of those in here," she said, waving her paw dismissively. "Too tempting." _Oh God._

She saw Mae before a great Black Abyss, the stars stretched so far apart in the sky, like the world was opening, like it was falling open, stretching itself too thin. Tearing a hole at the center. Everything was dying out. She spoke to the darkness, telling it to just shut the Hell up, but Lori had heard nothing. Mae seemed to run on the air, climbing, charging at the Blackness. _What was it?_ She was light in the darkness, her bat once again in her grip, somehow already soaked in fluorescent blood.

Eyes that were Pentagrams of blood far into the sea of space, like morbid auroras. Teeth that were naught but dying neutron stars. Breath that was the decay of souls, the shreds of the damned, the yearning screams for a simpler, complete death. And there was Mae, wading through them as if they were nothing and taking a swing at the infinite distance, the march of time.

The Black Goat.

When Lori woke up her eyes were wide with amazement, and dark it was still. She had been afraid, but now so inspired. She pulled out a notebook and frantically wrote down everything she'd seen in the vision – _dream_ , she told herself. Just a dream.

* * *

Thursday her dad gave her a whole gallon of fake blood. He said it was supposed to be a birthday present, but the shippers took their sweet time. Lori was elated anyway, the details of her dreams in her notebook jostling in her bag as she jogged to school. Wherever Mae popped up she just scratched in "Killer Kat" as a placeholder to protect her friend should anyone read what she'd written.

When Mae came to the roof there were rats everywhere. They were multiplying so fast and Lori had no idea why. Mae just sat in front of the windowsills below her usual spot, the rats climbing all over her. One fell between her thighs, pawing at her crotch until its claws hooked into her fabric and it crawled up, up past her belly, over her breasts, down her arm. Mae was lifting the rat toward her face when she noticed Lori staring, and she just stared right back into Lori's eyes, unblinking, all of the rats mimicking her. They were all staring. Lori hid behind her notebook where she'd scribbled half a paragraph about the Feline Mistress of the Rodents. "Whatcha writing?"

"N-n-n-nothing!" She huffed and huffed. She couldn't breathe.

She saw Mae slaughtering hooded figures, men and women of all species towering over her, firing guns, screaming for sacrifice. It didn't matter. At some point Mae had dropped her weapons, knife and bat falling to the dirt as she struck with her claws. She ripped out their throats, dug her claws into their eyes, clubbed them to death with their own guns. Lori was panting in her sleep when the carnage died down, only to slowly realize why. Mae was advancing on _her_ , all the faceless people in the dream already disemboweled. She stumbled, and awoke when she hit the ground. _Those eyes_.

* * *

Lori Meyers was having a weird week.

She came to the tracks to clear her head, and nothing helped her relax more than a sight that could very well pass for the scene of a murder. She had with her a rotting pumpkin, still holding its shape well enough to be filled, her gallon of fake blood in her other hand, her backpack with a single notebook, _that_ notebook, and a small, serrated kitchen knife in her pocket.

She looked all around her, checking and double checking and triple checking all that her eyes could see. She was alone. A sound behind her, maybe a falling branch or a snapping twig, sent her stumbling forward in shock. Her body wanted to hyperventilate, but that just led to a hacking fit as her damaged lungs burned from the effort. The zipper of her hoodie made a subtle clang as she fell, dropping the pumpkin and the fake blood, her hands barely reaching the ground before her face did.

"Lori? Yooo, yo Horror Show! Are you gonna survive this?" She'd lost track of time. Why was Mae here now? She needed this to stop. She felt a padded paw on her shoulder. "Sshh, calm down. Just hold your breath for a minute, slow it down, and force it to stop. Then breathe again, I guess." Mae was worried about her. If felt...

She didn't know, but her coughing fit was finally subsiding. She looked up at those intense, burning red eyes, and she saw compassion. "Th-th-thank you."

"Maaan, don't scare me like that, haha!" Mae's laugh sounded fake to Lori's ears, which twitched in response. She seemed angry about something, something vague and distant. The anger beneath the surface made her eyes come alive with that indescribable energy once again, and Lori thought of when they stared at each other.

Her eyes roamed Mae again, no longer guided by rats, just looking where she wanted. Her pants weren't tight at the ankles, but her thighs were so thick and shapely that her pants were filled out by them anyway. She had a great view, too. Mae didn't sit like society said a girl should, she sat how she _wanted_ to sit, with her thick thighs comfortably spread apart, her plump ass resting on the snow and filling her pants so much that they were tight against her crotch.

Mae was enjoying her view, too. She knew she shouldn't be, because it was wrong, because it was something only trash mammals did, because it was illegal. Considering recent events it would be one of her more benign crimes. Her boobs were developing nicely for her age, still much smaller than Mae's own pair but already nicely shaped. It would have been nice to see them filling out the girl's shirt, but Lori wore clothes at least two sizes too large, and often cutely retreated into them when embarrassed. Mae saw her shoulders shift, and suddenly Lori's large hoodie was sliding down her sleek arms. "What are you doing?"

"Putting fake blood in this pumpkin so a train can run over it and it'll look like someone's head exploded." Lori completely dodged Mae's actual question, tossing away her hoodie with a small blush in spite of the frigid winter air. "I don't wanna remove the seeds either. They'll look almost like brain matter in the faux blood."

"Sounds cool, Horror Show!" As cute as it was to watch Lori's deep blue eyes roam over her slight pudge and ample bosom, she was genuinely intrigued by Lori's pumpkin idea. "Sooo... are we gonna do this, or what?"

"Uh... y-yeah, sorry!" Lori's hands were trembling with arousal as she got on her knees in front of the pumpkin and reached into her pocket, slowly retrieving the knife. She might have cut herself had she not spent the majority of her life handling various prop blades. She could feel Mae's Nightmare Eyes burning into her soul while her shaking hands slowly brought the knife to the pumpkin. It wasn't a carving knife, so it was slow, difficult, and embarrassing. The pumpkin just kept shifting around even as she tried to hold it still.

"Give that to me." She couldn't breathe. It wasn't a matter of deciding to do what her friend asked her to, it was a simple fact that Lori had to obey when she was looking into those eyes, eyes like red suns against an amber sky with no land beneath. Mae slipped the small knife from Lori's loosening fingers, and then she moved like a killer, stabbing so fast that her arm was a blur. Seeing what it did to the pumpkin made Lori wonder how well it would fare against flesh. "I hate these flimsy things," Mae commented when she had pierced a rough circle into the pumpkin, her claws extending and sinking into it, ripping an opening in the rotten thing beneath her with a squelching, fleshy noise.

Lori moaned with sexual desire. She couldn't help it. She'd never felt so intoxicated by someone in her entire life, her thin tail flagging up in a clear sign of sexual need and readiness. Mae seemed to ignore the entire display, save for a quick lick of her lips in anticipation. The cat wasted no time pouring the fake blood into the pumpkin and setting it on the tracks, turning to Lori with a wide grin. "This is gonna be dope as eff."

"Yes, I think it will be." Lori couldn't pretend with Mae any longer, making her intentions clear by kissing the cat's furry cheek and placing her trembling hands on her breasts, giving them a light squeeze which made Mae hiss in surprise. "I've never held another girl's b-boobs before."

"Well, I suppose this is happening," despite her attempt at nonchalance Mae's voice dripped with arousal and approval of Lori's boldness. Still, she wasn't about to have a boring little fondling match with Lori Effing Meyers, considering all of the much more interesting options with someone so unique. She lifted the knife up to Lori's face and tapped the serrated edge against her cute, pink nose, the little girl gasping and crossing her eyes a little as her hands froze. "I don't think I gave you permission to touch me yet."

Lori suddenly jerked back, suitably chastised and waiting for Mae's commands, too enraptured to deny her anything. Mae knew it, too. She could see it in every shift of Lori's thin, young legs, in the twitch of her whiskers and the fidgeting of her fingers, but mostly in her nervous smile and shining sapphire eyes.

Mae didn't care that Lori was just a kid anymore, in fact she was starting to really like the idea. It was just another rule to deny, another falsehood to forget and replace with the truth. "Strip out of those clothes for me, kiddo."

"Yes, Mistress of the Rodents." Mae's ears perked up at that, a smile forming on her lips, and it only grew as Lori complied with Mae's command, still on her knees in the shallow snow. Lori's tail swayed counter to her body as she started to imitate techniques she'd seen in Internet porn, her hands shaking less and less as she rubbed her own belly, gradually lifting up her shirt and her confidence, inch by precious inch.

Mae could already see the higher of the two inguinal pairs of tits peeking at her from over the hem of Lori's pants, and her cute little belly button was soon in Mae's sight as well. Lori was moving like a cultist in a trance, her eyes half-lidded and her dance taking on some esoteric pattern, like she meant to summon some sort of demon into their world. She didn't slow nor hesitate as Mae began to prowl toward her on all fours, her shirt revealing two, then four, and then six more nubs of sensitive flesh, the highest jutting forward on her small, well-rounded boobs.

"No bra, huh?" Mae was practically purring as she said it.

"Th-they're really uncomfortable. I don't like them." Mae licked her lips again, releasing a husky breath over Lori's face. Lori took this as a signal to speed things up, tossing her shirt aside and hastily unbinding the button on her pants, but when she moved to pull down the zipper her fingers found that Mae was doing it for her.

"This is the scene," Mae began, whispering seductively into Lori's ear, "where the kid gives into her lust, and falls helplessly before the monster when her passions are interrupted." Mae let her claws out as she pulled Lori's pants away, their sharp tips trailing down Lori's legs until Mae reached the ground. With Lori on her knees the offensive clothing couldn't be removed, so Mae pushed Lori to her back and leered over her, growling with arousal, Lori's pant, shoes, and socks joining her shirt in the snow. "But this isn't a classic, it's new wave horror. In our movie the one you lust after _is_ the monster, aren't I?"

"Y-y-yes." She was huffing again, the sound and the way it made her chest heave filling Mae's eyes with lust and a deep purr came from her chest. With her pants removed the final pair of youthful tits was revealed, resting just above Lori's crotch. All ten tits, her soft fur, the button on her belly, the slight outline of her ribs, those cute round ears, twitching whiskers, and gorgeous sapphire eyes. Only one prized sight remained hidden, and not for long.

Mae lifted the knife, made certain Lori was watching it, and then slowly and carefully she slid it between Lori's damp panties and the hot, needy source of those juices, hooking the clothe on the serrated edge and peeling the simple white panties away. "Put your hands above your head for me, and don't move." Lori did as she was told, her toes curling cutely and her tail settling in the snow.

Mae's claws were tracing patterns on Lori's soft skin through her short, youthful fur, making perfect pentagrams around her many tits, little traces of curves like the infinity symbol, and many more patterns that almost seemed runic in nature, but Lori couldn't identify most of them. Denied the use of her own body she'd simply retreated to her mind, trying to decipher a meaning from Mae's roaming claws, but even that control was taken from her when Mae licked her neck, sending Lori's thoughts crashing into a lustful mess.

Mae was straddling her now, her sharp teeth on Lori's neck as she licked and suckled there, her right paw kneading into Lori's breasts and her left running claws gently against the sensitive skin of her inner ears. Lori groaned with growing need, her hands clenching into fists as she fought the urge to move, to touch Mae back, to hold her close and never let go. " _Murrrrr~_ You have my permission to beg."

"I need you, Mae. Please let me touch you! I-I-I'd k-kill someone to touch you!" Lori still diligently kept her hands above her head, but she was struggling to do so, her back arcing and her hips grinding into Mae's thighs as she tried to get closer to the feline.

"Who? Who would you kill, Lori?" Her voice was so calm, so in control.

"Anyone. Anyone! I'd kill anyone you wanted me to, just please-"

"What about yourself?" _Those eyes!_ "Would you die for me, Lori? Would you suffocate?"

"Yes!" Mae seemed impressed by Lori's lack of hesitation, pinching one of her nipples to hear her gasp again. "Aaa~! Bu-but I'd rather you do it. If you want me d-d-dead then please k-kill me, s-slowly. I want to know w-what my bl-blood tastes like."

"That's enough." Lori shut her mouth, but when she looked up Mae wasn't angry. If anything her eyes were just burning brighter, filled with something Lori didn't really understand, staring at her like she was just a thing to be used. "You aren't going to die, Lori. You're just going to suffer. Undo these for me." Mae shifted her hips forward, Lori's hands rushing to touch her now that she had an excuse, groping her crotch as she unbound the button and pulled the zipper down. "Good girl."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Keep calling me that later, but don't talk again unless I say you can. Understand?" Lori opened her mouth, froze as Mae's gaze became even more intense, snapped her jaw shut again and nodded meekly. "Gooood girl." Mae's pants and black panties were at her ankles when she sat on Lori's knees and stretched until her booties were in Lori's face. "Get rid of that mess." Lori hastily complied, throwing the shoes and clothing off to the side.

"Mmmm... Now, lick." Lori breathed deeply of the stench of a very active woman's feet, the muscles in Mae's thighs from all her running, jumping, and fighting pressing down on her rows of nipples just as Lori's tongue pressed into the pads of Mae's paws. The sweat was bitter, but she swallowed it down, worming her tongue around the fleshy pads, into the matted fur, between Mae's toes, and over her her sharp claws.

Mae bent her ankle, pointing her claws at Lori's face. "Now suck." Her lips closed around Mae's first toe as she let it slide into the warmth of her maw, the claw threatening to hit her uvula as she suckled on it, drinking down Mae's sweat greedily. She released the toe with a wet pop when she'd gotten all she could from it, moving on to the next. As she sucked anew she felt Mae's claws dig into her ankles, the cat releasing a pleasured purr.

So she continued with each of the cat's four padded toes, repeating the full ritual on the second foot offered to her as her new Mistress commanded. Mae wiggled her toes when Lori was finished, giggling in satisfaction. "You're such a cute little toy, Lori."

Mae was suddenly standing and turning around, planting her plush ass on Lori's small breasts, her tail flicking playfully over Lori's nose. She'd removed her shirt so quickly that Lori almost didn't notice where it landed. "Unhook the bra strap." Lori's fingers were trembling as she complied, and suddenly Mae was as nude as Lori was.

"I'm going to smother you now. If you work fast enough then I'll let you breathe again. Say, 'Yes Mistress, please suffocate me.'"

"Y-yes Mistress, p-please suffocate me."

"Good girl. Take a deep breath." Lori's eyes widened as Mae slowly lifted her hips, only to lower herself again in one swift motion, roughly shoving her ass over Lori's face, shrouding her in midnight blue fur and soft flesh. "Don't waste my time." Lori pushed aside her shock, managing to wrench open her jaw and extended her tongue until she hit Mae's vulva. "Nnn~ yes, you dirty little toy." Mae was already dripping, and the taste of her juices made Lori gasp away precious air into Mae's pussy. She hadn't expected it to be so sweet, like a creamy latte with extra caramel.

Mae came alive the moment Lori began to eat her out in earnest, her hips drilling Lori's snout and tongue into her sopping wet pussy, her claws digging into Lori's thighs for leverage, and her voice growling from deep in her throat as she vocalized her approval. "You can use your hands too now, rrrrr, if you want." Lori did, her hands kneading into Mae's ass as best she could from her position, her tongue lashing back and forth over Mae's now hungrily gripping snatch. Sometimes Mae would lift up enough for Lori's tongue to rake against her clit, but more often she drove her ass down hard, matting down Lori's whiskers with her pussy juice and letting the young girl explore her depths.

It didn't take long for Lori to bring her Mistress close to the edge, the prior teasing leaving them both primed to burst, but Mae almost cruelly shifted her pussy out of reach and immediately pressed ever harder over Lori's face, the confused girl flailing an arm to the side before her tongue brushed against something and she slowed. "There's plenty more of my ass for you to eat, little girl." Lori was eager to please, even as her lungs started to burn, and got right back to work.

Lori's hands gripped Mae's hips as she wormed her tongue past Mae's sphincter, her anus tighter and more resistant to Lori's explorations at first. The slickness of Mae's juices and Lori's own spit were rapidly solving that problem, and Lori was soon feasting on the flavor of Mae's asshole, her tongue exploring and cleaning every inch she could reach. Whatever pockets of air had been trapped between Mae's ass and Lori's face had long since settled into the young girl's lungs, and the feeling of suffocation only made her work faster and harder.

"Good job, Lori. You deserve a reward." Lori released a muffled moan into her meal as a feeling she'd never experienced before shot up her spine from her crotch. Mae had flicked Lori's clit with a claw, and it was so much better than when she'd touched herself in the past. Mae was far from finished, however, digging her padded fingers into Lori's cute, youthful cunt. She was working it in and out at just the right pace, watching how Lori's body responded to her treatment and gradually growing faster and faster, until her fingers were a blur, her hips still working her ass over Lori's tongue. Lori felt Mae's firm grip slowly curl around her tail, her other hand still busy with her cunt, and then she pulled, hard.

Lori screamed with ecstasy into Mae's ass, ignoring her desperate need for air as she lifted her hips, drilling herself into Mae's fingers and riding out the best orgasm of her life without paying any heed to the world around her. "Hey! Did I say you could stop?" Lori was still weak and twitching on the ground, the lack of oxygen beginning to catch up with her, and her climax left her dazed and unfocused.

As much as Mae wanted to pretend to be angry she just couldn't manage it. She'd been so adorable when she came, pushing up to get more of Mae inside her like that. Still, Mae had her own needs to think about. She lifted herself long enough for Lori to take a labored breath, and then she slammed back down, sliding Lori's muzzle into her pussy in spite of the sting of her whiskers. "Hold still." Mae began to grind herself over Lori hard, the youth no longer an active participant in what was happening. In those moments her face was nothing but a toy for Mae to masturbate on, and she used it as roughly as she would any lifeless piece of silicone. Lori would have been impressed with Mae's strength and speed if her brain wasn't still mush, a glob of her own spit dripping from Mae's anus onto Lori's eyelashes.

"Ffffuuuck yes!" While she came all over Lori's face Mae brought the fingers she'd ravaged the girl's pussy with to her lips, sucking down the slightly bitter sample of Lori's juices. "Hmmm... Your taste almost stings. I like it, it suits you." Lori just groaned in response, utterly spent. "Oh now _this_ is gonna be fun."

Lori had no idea what Mae was talking about, and her brain didn't register that they'd moved until she felt the rumble of an oncoming train. "W-what..?" She was laid out beside the tracks, Mae just below her, her tongue poised over her cute little prize between Lori's legs.

"Are you ready?"

"N-not really," Lori admitted nervously, the sound of the train growing louder, she could see it in the distance, rapidly approaching.

"Lori, say, 'Yes Mistress, I'm always ready for you.'" Lori stared into Mae's eyes, losing herself to them. She felt like Mae's will was encroaching on her own, breaching her mind, taking control of her. She had to obey.

"Yes Mistress, I'm always ready for you." Mae dove in, lapping at Lori's cunt with her wide tongue, making her soak herself in seconds and slurping up every drop she was served by her lovely toy. The train grew closer. Lori knew the track well, and they were far enough away from the edge. They would live, but the pumpkin was _right there_. "M-Mae?"

"I know you." _Yes_. "I own you." _Yes!_ "Let yourself enjoy this, Lori." Mae got right back to eating pussy, her paws gripping Lori's small ass and her tongue moving faster, more vicious. It was coming. The train. The pumpkin.

The air was filled with a cacophonous sound, the pumpkin and all its crimson contents split open and splashed viscerally over Lori's belly, boobs, and face. The sight of it on the top of Mae's head while she pinched her clit - the feeling of being soaked in blood - "Aaaaah~!" Lori came again.

"Mmm... So sensitive." Mae climbed up Lori's body, her paws sliding over the red substance and chunky pumpkin bits on her belly and tweaking erect nipples as she went. When she was nose to nose with Lori she brought her right thigh between Lori's legs, rubbing it sensually into her snatch.

Then she kissed Lori, hard and demanding, the girl's head pressed into the ground as she was once again on her back. Mae's head twisted slightly, and then her tongue invaded Lori's mouth, probing every inch, tasting her uvula and making her gag in surprise, the press of her leg shifting up until she was roughly digging her knee into Lori. She could taste her own juices on Mae's tongue.

It may have taken only a minute, or perhaps thirty. Lori couldn't track time anymore, but she came again, and she had no respite. The memories became a fuzzy blur as she was brought to climax again and again, sometimes with a padded finger in her virgin asshole, other times with fingers deep in her throat, training her gag reflex. Mae lifted Lori by the tail, eating her out as she dangled upside down, and commanding the youth to return the favor. Over a log, Mae lamenting that Lori was too small to be fisted. In the middle of the tracks, scissoring until Lori couldn't muster the energy to move.

Mae was fine. Mae was sturdy. Mae kept a tally while Lori lost track.

Lori was on her knees again, deeper in the woods, the fake blood having dried into her fur by then, but there was still most of it left in the gallon bottle Mae now held. She unscrewed the top. "Masturbate for me, Lori."

"Yes, Mistress." Her pussy was raw, but she complied, digging her claws into herself. It hurt _so good_.

"Get creative. Impress me."

"Yes, Mistress." Lori thought for a second, and then she flicked her tail forward between her legs and bent it around until the tip was poised at her own pussy, her fingers spreading her snatch open for her to impale herself on her tail. "Nnnngaah~!" Lori threw her head back with the immense wave of pleasure that followed, her tail able to thrust much deeper than any finger, and as she did Mae began to pour the rest of the faux blood over her face.

The red liquid contrasted starkly against the white snow beneath Lori, her small, eager frame swaying in stupefied ecstasy as she was soaked thoroughly in both dry and fresh scarlet, viscous liquid. A true Horror Show.

When Mae was finished pouring she wrapped her tail around the back of Lori's head, arcing her back and pressing her ass into Lori's face. "Eat up." And Lori did, still drilling herself as she again tasted Mae's asshole, one of Mae's hands drilling her own pussy and the other fondling her dangling breasts.

Lori came first, and when she did Mae turned around, letting her suck on her boobs and pinch unrestrained at her lower four nipples. Mae pulled on Lori's tail and she knew what to do, their juices mixing yet again as Lori fucked Mae with her tail for several minutes.

* * *

Lori Meyers was having an amazing week.

Mae had convinced her to get the same chat client she herself used, and they both spent most of the night messaging each other about the best order in which to murder a family of tourists for maximum dramatic effect in a slasher film.

That night she dreamed of Mae again, but this time she had her all to herself.


End file.
